


失控【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

by Ngasin



Category: 2Moons, Forth/Beam, 逐月之月
Genre: 2moonstheseries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	失控【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

入坑一时爽，爬格火葬场。

四哥四嫂开车担当。  
时间线在四哥四嫂交往后不久。

Beam倚着床头，努力复习资料，刚洗完澡的Forth，祼着上身坐在他身旁。  
「明天要小考？」  
「对。」Beam的目光不曾从笔记移开。  
「继续温习，我在这里陪着你。」Forth把Beam圈在怀里，贪婪地吸取属于Beam的气味。  
Forth强而有力的心跳声从后方传来，Beam表面上佯装温习，事实上全副注意力已放在Forth的身上。  
灼热的呼吸拂过Beam敏感的后颈，酥痒的触感撩拨Beam的心弦，Beam的呼吸有些凌乱。

  
「怎么了？」  
「你⋯⋯」  
「我可以吻你吗？」Beam的唇很近，几乎Forth一低头便可以碰到。  
「⋯⋯」  
「可以吗？」Forth碰碰Beam的鼻尖。  
Beam勾下Forth的颈项，以唇代答。  
柔软的唇瓣贴上Forth，轻轻吸吮。  
Forth享受Beam的亲吻，主动的Beam对Forth拥有致命的吸引力，就像那一天的晚上，Beam偷走了Forth的心一样。

 

「做吧。」Beam拉下了Forth的头。  
「你会后悔的。」Forth望向Beam酡红的脸。  
「我会证明给你看，我跟谁做都可以。」Beam贴上了Forth的身躯。  
「你醉了。」不知道是不是酒精的作用，此时的Beam看上去是那么的迷人。  
「做吧，又不是什么坏事。」Beam盈满笑意，然后吻上了Forth。  
他啄吻Forth的唇瓣，像是绵绵密密的春雨般，反复变换角度轻吻着Forth。  
出乎Forth的意料，Beam是个接吻高手。

  
Forth积极地响应Beam，舌尖滑过他的贝齿，寻找那灵巧的舌头，狠狠纠缠上去。粗糙的舌面与光滑的舌背层层交迭，两人的气息紊乱，彼此交换着呼吸。  
Forth解开Beam衬衫的钮扣，双手在结实的肌理游走。Beam也不甘示弱地扯开Forth的衬衫，在他身上点起大大小小的火苗，引得Forth低吼。  
欲望在两人之间流窜，Beam发出满足的低吟，鼓舞Forth进一步的行动。  
Forth轻吻Beam胸前的纤巧，右手抚慰他最脆弱的部分，快感将Beam摆设成漂亮的弓型。像是发泄似的，Beam捧着Forth的双唇啃咬，甜美的喘息回响在Forth的耳畔。  
身下情动的Beam就像罂粟花般，Forth怎样索取也不够。

 

「Beam，你相信我吗？」  
「我相信你。」陷入情欲的Beam目光迷离。  
「忍耐一下。」Forth的前端尝试开拓Beam未经人事的领域，将炽热的楔子逐分逐寸钉入Beam的体内。  
「啊！好痛！」被入侵的巨痛让Beam清醒了一点，双手抵住Forth的肩膀。  
「放松一点，你会受伤的。」Beam柔软紧紧包裹Forth，蚀骨的快感盘据他的大脑。Forth凭借仅存的理智，才将冲进Beam深处的欲望压下来。  
「不，先停下来。」Beam想要推开Forth。  
「抱歉，Beam。」  
「什么？」  
「我停不下来。」Forth终归败给欲望，一口气冲进Beam的深处。  
「好痛！」Beam痛得拍打Forth，而抓紧Forth的指尖泛白，血色从他的脸上退去。  
「忍一忍。」Forth扛起Beam的大腿，开始强而有力的抽送。未受润泽的花壁被强蛮拓开而渗出血丝，Forth怜惜地吻着Beam，安抚他已委靡不振的欲望。  
「唔！不……」纵使Forth温柔以待，Beam除了痛，还是痛。

 

「相信我，这样你会舒服一点。」Forth让Beam趴在床上，从后方进入。Forth轻吻Beam光滑的背肌，啮咬大腿附近敏感的神经，轻抚他刚抬头的欲望，俯首低吻Beam水漾的樱唇。  
「唔……啊！」听到Beam充满情欲的呻吟，Forth才慢慢挺进Beam的紧致内。甬道拴紧Forth的巨烫，被入侵的不适感使Beam扭动身体，郄无形中将Forth的坚挺领到他的深深处。  
「Forth……Forth……」  
刚开始Forth不敢太大的动作，怕再一次弄伤Beam。但当他的灼烫划过Beam体内的某一点时，嫩肉紧紧缠缚着Forth的火热，极致的快感从两人的结合处传来，身下人一遍又一遍呼唤着自己的名字。

  
Forth失控了。

  
脑海里只余下一个念头：  
疯狂占有Beam！让他真正属于自己！

  
Forth的动作变得粗暴而具侵略性，微醺的Beam毫无招架之力，任由Forth摆弄身体。 Forth让Beam坐在他的身上，背靠在他的胸膛，开始激烈的抽插。  
「 唔……慢一点……」Beam急喘﹐无助地抓紧Forth的手臂。  
随即Beam的喘息被Forth的热吻所吞没，吻得忘乎所以，连自己骑在Forth的腰上也没发觉。到Beam发现的时候，已经在承受Forth猛烈的攻势。  
「 别这样……」耳际传来甜腻的轻吟。  
Forth边扶着Beam的腰肢上下摆动，享受花穴紧缚炽热的滋味，边欣赏他情陷难耐的表情。这样绝色的Beam，让Forth移不开眼睛，整夜变换着姿势，为的是看Beam陷入情欲的各种表情。  
现在回想，当时的自己实在是太疯狂了。

「在想什么？」Beam有些生气推开Forth。  
他竟然在接吻中分神！  
「在想……我们第一次接吻的时候。」Forth嘴边噙着笑意。  
「有什么好想。」Beam涨红了脸。难得他也有害羞的时候。  
「在想当时的你，真的好主动。」人间美味。  
「不许想，亦不准说。」Beam瞪视Forth。  
「哦，为什么？」  
「我要你好好看着现在的我。」Beam眼睛闪闪发亮凝视着我。  
「知道了，my honey。」


End file.
